The Net Ghost PiPoPa Movie
Net Ghost PiPoPa (ネットゴーストPIPOPA(ピポパ) Netto Gōsuto Pipopa) is a Amercain/Arabic/Japanese/Finnish/Korean computer cgi Film animated film directed by Tony Leondis, and written by Leondis, Eric Siegel and Mike White, based on Net Ghost PiPoPa (Tv Series 2008 By TV Tokyo) graphics used in electronic messages. It Will Release date By Mike white Characters * Yūta Akikawa (秋川 勇太 Akikawa Yūta) Voiced by: Cameron Boyce : Yūta is a school boy who is afraid of computers, but is fond of astronomy. One day, he was sucked inside his cellphone where he met Pit, Pot and Pat. As his adventure continues, he protects the Web World along with PiPoPa. * Hikaru Sofue (祖父江 ひかる Sofue Hikaru) Voiced by: China Anne McClain : Hikaru is the first person that Yūta met in Kamimai City. She is the one who mostly shows Yūta how things go around in Kamimai. They became classmates in school. Eventually, Hikaru managed to get Yuta to allow her to go to the Web World. Her Web Ghost is Ecolon. * Pit (ピット Pitto) Voiced by: Justin Temberlake : Pit is a show-offy net ghost who can transform into a car, a plane, a UFO, a stamper (under the right conditions) and various other things. Pit, along with Pot and Pat hate to be called PiPoPa, but Pit is the one who hates it most. * Pot (ポット Potto) Voiced by: Kunal Nayyar : Pot is a net ghost who always likes to eat. He also has the most affection towards girls. He has been helpful on many occasions, and claims he can also shift his hands into a stamper similar to Pit. However, it is unknown if the effect can be replicated. * Pat (パット Patto) Voiced by: Andy Samberg : Pat is the computer freak in the group, calculating many things. He is the one that finds the "virus core" in Web Monsters. * Pū / Seiren (プー（セイレーン） Pū (Siren)) Voiced by: Dove Cameron : Project Siren is a top secret project hidden inside the Dream Future facility in Kamimai. She escapes and becomes friends with the PiPoPa trio. It is later known that she is not the original, and there was one before her. * Mamoru Shindo (進藤 守 Shindō Mamoru) Voiced by: Jason Sudeikis : Mamoru is one of the best friends of Yūta. He taught him the basics of computers, and he is a computer programming expert. It is later revealed that Divine Forest was Mamoru, in a sense. * Kazushige Enoshima (江ノ島 カズシゲ) Voiced by: Danny McBride : Kazushige is a bully at school and one of Yūta's classmates. He has a crush on Hikaru and Sayaka plus he also becomes frustrated when Yūta gets close to either of them. Kazushige eventually catches and Yuta going to the Web World. He is also "Dynagon", a poet that Hikaru adores. Kazushige's Web Ghosts are Bit, Bot, and Bat. * Shuzo Matsushita (松下 シュウゾウ Matsushita Shūzō) Voiced by: Madison Hu and Kosuke Kitayama (北山 コースケ Kitayama Kōsuke) Voiced by: Olivia Rodrigo : Kazushige's friends and underlings. * Net Venus (ネットヴィーナス Netto Vīnasu) Voiced by: Demi Lavato : Web Venus is a very mysterious web ghost who frequently appears near Pit, Pot and Pat. Apparently, she defends peace in the Web World but works only by herself. Web Venus is actually Sayaka, using an avatar achieved by a web diving machine, * Red '''(レッド Reddo) Voiced by: Jason Sudeikis Red shows his calm and a very reserved bird and is quick to anger towards. * '''Chuck (チャック Chakku) Voiced by: Josh Gad Chuck Is Very Very Very Fast Too Much. * Terence (テレンス Terensu) Voiced By: Sean Penn Terence only growls and stares at the other birds. He has a big crush on Matilda, evident during her lessons when he painted himself reaching out to her. * Jay, Jake, and Jim '''(ジェイ、ジェイク、ジム Jei, Jeiku, Jimu) Voiced By: Pierce Gagnon, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder They are Baby Birds Triplets * '''Hal (ハル Haru) Voiced By: Anthony Padilla Hal is shown to be a very goofy, clumsy bird * Bubbles (泡 Awa) Voiced By: Ian Hecox Bubbles retains his ability to inflate himself. This demonstrates when he got slingshot before being ganged up by the Villain as he inflates to knock them down but destroying the tower house structures upon impact. * Bomb (ボム Bomu) Voiced by: Danny McBride Bomb is aptly named, for once he hits anything Than He Gets Boom * Matilda (マチルダ Machiruda) Voiced by: Maya Rudolph She has deploys eggs that act like bombs down at her bottom. * Stella (ステラ Sutera) Voiced by: Kate McKinnon Stella is a very cheerful bird and is the Village concert singer. * Smurfette '(スマーフェット Sumāfetto) Voiced By Demi Lavoto a girl smurf * '''Brainy '(ブレイニー Bureinī) Voiced By: Danny Pudi a book-smart Smurf who butts heads with Hefty. * 'Hefty '(ヘフィス Hefisu) Voiced By: Joe Manganiello a strong Smurf who has a crush on Smurfette * 'Clumsy '(クラムジー Kuramujī) Voice By: Jack McBrayer an accident-prone Smurf who tends to panic. * '''Gene Meh (ジーン Jīn) Voiced By: T.J Miller an outsider "meh" emoji who can show multiple expressions * JailBreak '(ジェイル・ブレイク Jeiru bureiku) Voiced By: Anna Faris Jailbreak, a hacker emoji who is later revealed to be a princess emoji named Linda * '''Hi-5 '(ヒー５ Hi-5) Voiced By: James Cordon Hi-5, a hand emoji representing a high five signal * '''Kenta Akikawa (秋川 健太 Akikawa Kenta) Voiced by: Sterling K. Brown : A photographer, Kenta is Yūta's father. * Yūko Akikawa (秋川 優子 Akikawa Yūko) Voiced by: Toks Olagundoye : A programmer at Dream Future Japan, Yūko is Yūta's mother. : :* KC Cooper (KC クーパー KC Kūpā) Voiced By: Zendya KC Cooper''' She is highly proficient at math, and karate. She is a member of a government spy organization : * '''Juzo Sofue (祖父江 十三 Sofue Jūzō) Voiced by: David Tennant : Juzo is Hikaru's grandfather and is very protective of Hikaru. He also specializes in the internet. He rejects the ideas of Dream Future. It is also notable that he is addicted to pudding. * BiBoBa (ビボバ) Bit (ビット Bitto) Voiced by: Greg Cipes, Bot (ボット Botto) Voiced by: Stephanie Sheh, and Bat (バット Batto) Voiced by:Selena Gomez : BiBoBa has been the mortal rivals of PiPoPa, although they team up later. : :* Frankie Stein '''(フランキー・スタイン Furankī sutain) Voiced By: Rihanna Frankie Stein's Got The Brains There Nothing She Can Had : :* '''Draculaura (ドラキュラウラ Dorakyuraura) Voiced By: Debi Derryberry Takes The Lead And Turn Into A Bat. * Mavis Dracula (マヴィスドラキュラ Mavu~isudorakyura) Voiced By: Selena Gomez Mavis is Count Dracula's Vampire Teenage Daughter, Stepdaughter Of Ericka Van Helsing, Sister Of Draculaura And Fangelica VanBat ,wife of Jonathan Loughran and the mother of Dennis. We also discover in this film that she is the granddaughter of Vlad Dracula * Fangelica VanBat (ファンギリカ・バンバット Fangirika banbatto) Voiced By: Ally Brooke Fangelica VanBat is the sister by affiliations of Draculaura And Mavis Dracula. She was born on October 11th, according to the Junior Reader's book; Fangelica's Fangtastic Friends. Although she was born to the Vampire family, Count Dracula Is Funny And took her in and adopted her. It is currently unknown what happened to her birth parents. * Clawdeen Wolf '(クラウディンウルフ Kuraudin'urufu) Voiced By: Salli Saffioti Clawdeen Wolf's Fashionistia Stands Out The Pack. * '''Lagoona Blue '(ラグーナブルー Ragūnaburū) Voiced By: Larissa Gallagher She Deep From The Sea Sporty And Land Pack. * 'Cleo De Nile '(クレオデナイル Kureodenairu) Voiced By: Beyonce Fearless Diva She's Got Mummy Raps. * 'Ghoulia Yelps '(グーリアイェルプス Gūriai~erupusu) Voiced By: Kunal Nayyar Ghoulia used to be a wallflower until Cleo de Nile took her under her wing and helped her get out of her shell. The two have been the closest of friends ever. * '''Robecca Steam (ロベッカスチーム Robekkasuchīmu) Voiced By: Camila Cabello Robecca only has three true weaknesses: patina, her inability to keep track of time. * Jinafire Long '(ジナファイアロング Jinafaiarongu) Voiced By: Sofia Carson Jinafire chose to make it about her alone for a change. * '''Toralei Stripe '(トーラレイストライプ Tōrareisutoraipu) Voiced By: Perrie Edwards Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery. * '''Venus McFlytrap (金星McFlytrap Kanaboshi McFlytrap) Voiced By: Cassandra Lee Morris Venus is a friend of the world and is loved by everyone, however she has built quite a negative reputation due to her mind controlling abilities. * Gigi Grant (ジジグラント Jijiguranto) Voiced By: Jonquil Goode Gigi highly admires people who've made their own wishes come true. * Moanica D'Kay (モアニカ・ダカイ Moanika dakai) Voiced By: Cristina Milizia Moanica rejects the idea that Yūta And His Firends,Web Ghost And The monsters should patiently convince humans to stop hunting them down some day. She is tired of hiding and running, and if the fastest way out is giving humans a taste of their own medicine, so be it. To her frustration, while her words do strike a chord with her peers, not many are willing to join her army. In fact, all her backup consists of are other zombies, collectively known as the Zomboys. One advantage Moanica has, which may or may not have played a role in establishing the Zomboys. * Zomboyz (ゾムビーズ Zomubīzu) Voiced By: Chris Diamantopoulos And Benjamin Diskin Zomboyz Are Moanica‘s Leaders Team. * Brotzy Girls (ブロツジーガールズ Burotsujīgāruzu) Pinka Magenta (ピンクマゼンタ Pinkumazenta) is Voiced By: Benjamin Diskin (Speaking) And Ariana Grande (Singing) And Female Blueo (女性ブルー Josei burū) is Voiced By: Kate Micucci (Speaking) And Scarlett Johansson (Singing) The Brothy Girls Are Twin Singers Of Web Got Talent * Count Dracula (ドラキュラ伯爵 Dorakyura hakushaku) Voiced By: Adam Sandler Count Dracula is very charismatic and funny to his guests and others around him and although he can be over-controlling of what goes on in the hotel and overprotective of his daughter, Mavis. However, despite his flaws, Count Dracula still cares deeply about his friends and family and only does what he believes his best for them and it's revealed that he's a talented singer and rapper. His over-controlling personality makes him an ideal Web manager,Count Dracula is Father of Mavis,Draculaura And Fangelica VanBat, grandfather of Dennis, The Son Of Vald Dracula And StepHusband Of Ericka Van Helsing And He Won’t say bleh bleh bleh * Jonathan Loughran (ジョナサン・ロホラン Jonasan rohoran) Voiced By: Andy Samberg Jonathan Loughran is the husband of Mavis and the father of Dennis, Jonathan is an easy-going, fun-loving and happy-go-lucky adult man whose presence breathes new life into the monster world, "yet he is unaware that he is the catalyst of change," says producer Michelle Murdocca. "He simply points out things that are going on around him that the others should have recognized long ago, helping other characters discover a path to change their perspectives. * Dennis (デニス Denisu) Voiced By: Asher Blinkoff Dennis is a vampire And outwardly portrayed as being optimistic and childish such as any child his age. He appears to have a fairly similar temperament to Johnathan: easygoing, insouciant, and exuberant in most scenarios. Aside from his high-spirited demeanor, Dennis has substantiated noticeable signs of maturity for his age - even as a five-year-old he finds himself too old for any childish needs Mavis attempts to provide him with. Overall, he is rather naive about certain things; he expressed a large amount of naivety when he lacked any sort of monstrous abilities. Initially, Dennis is unaware that his apparent lack of vampire skills was an immense problem and would impact him negatively; when he is exposed to the realities of the world. * Winnie (ウィニー U~inī) Voiced By: Sadie Sandler Winnie is having developed a crush on Dennis. Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. * Tinkles (ほてり Hoteri) Voiced By: Joe Whyte Tinkles is Dennis' pet Giant puppy Tinkles jumps a lot when he's excited. He's easily obedient when bribed by meat. * Frank/Frankstein (フランク/フランケンシュタイン Furanku/Furankenshutain) Voiced By: Kevin James Frankenstein is friendly, easygoing, kind, lovable, gentle but also uncontrollable sometimes. Generally, Frankenstein, or Frank to his friends, has an easygoing personality and gets along well with the others. His one outstanding quirk is his stereotypical fear of fire. Even a lit match is enough to send him out of control in a panic And Frankenstein is Husband Of Eunice ,Father Of Frankie Stein And Dislike fire. * Eunice (ユーニス Yūnisu) Voiced By: Fran Drescher Eunice is a loud and bossy person who is sometimes annoying. However, she is also caring, like when she showed concern when Mavis told her that she was going out to a human village. What Frank lacks in forcefulness, Eunice more than makes up for. She is critical, brash and can have an 'in your face' attitude, but underneath it all, she is trying not to get her hair Everything. * Wayne (ウェイン U~Ein) Voiced By: Steve Buscemi A wolf man with a tired impression. I am doing data management work in the daytime and kids with dozens of people at night. * Wanda (ワンダ Wanda) Voiced By: Molly Shannon Wanda is so sweet and Kind, lovable and very maternal. She has to be—as she's a mom to six dozen little pups, with more on the way , Wanda lives in a state of maternal bliss so contentedly that she cannot see the mayhem caused by her innumberable brood of werewolf pups. She likes to take them on fifty to a hundred mile moonlight runs and howl with her husband,Wayne. * WereWolf Pups (狼男 Ōkami otoko) Voiced By: Kate Micucci ,Riki Lindhome Caroline Hjelt and Aino Jawo WereWolf Pups are the children of Wayne and Wanda. They are a generally rowdy and ill-behaved bunch, and with the exception of Winnie and Sunny, all of them appear to be male. Out of all of them, the following are named: Wally, Wilson, Whoopy, Waylon, Weepy, Wanye. * WereWolf Babies (狼男赤ちゃん Ōkami otoko akachan) Voiced By: Navia Robinson And Skai Jackson the baby boys tend to cry a lot. * Sunny (晴れた Hareta) Voiced By: Kingston Foster Sunny is very calm and mature for her age. During her trip with her parents on the Legacy cruise ship she is Mostly Never Cry And shown to remain calm and focused despite her brothers screaming and crying right next to her. She has a tendency to bite. * Murray (マリー Marī) Voiced By: Keegan-Michael Key A mummy living in the pyramid of Egypt. Originally an entertainer who served Pharaoh, I love parties and loud noise. * Griffin The Invisible Man '(グリフィン・インヴィジブル・マン Gurifin in'vu~ijiburu man) Voiced By: David Spade A transparent person wearing glasses. A nihil sarcastic shop that takes care of hard boiled. The model is Dr. Jack Griffin, the protagonist of H. G. Wells's original. * '''Crystal '(結晶 Kesshō) Voiced By: Brenna D'Amico The Invisable Woman is mentions that she has an invisible Boyfriend, even though She is just pretending that She has one, much to Her friends disbelief. * '''Vlad Dracula (ヴラッドドラキュラ Vuraddodorakyura) Voiced By: Mel Brooks There is currently nothing much known about Vlad's past other then he was once married and became the father of Count Dracula And Grandfather Of Mavis ,Draculaura And Fangelica VanBat And. He was also born to unknown parents. It is possible that he knew the parents of Abraham Van Helsing. * Ericka Van Helsing (エリッカヴァンヘルシング Erikkavu~anherushingu) Voiced By: Kathryn Hahn Ericka is charming and flirtatious towards those she meets, and dazzles passengers with her charismatic and fun demeanor. She easily hides any ill-intentions she has towards Dracula, and all monsters, with a fluttering laugh and an innocent smile. * Abraham Van Helsing (アブラハムヴァンヘルシング Aburahamuvu~anherushingu) Voiced By: Jim Gaffigan Abraham Van Helsing is So Sorry About For Killing Count Dracula And Monsters And His Grandaughter * Gremlin Airline (グレムリン航空会社 Guremurin kōkūkaisha) Voiced By: Aaron LaPlante Gremlin Airline Are considered to be the worst airline in the whole world due to the rundown and absolutely unsafe structure of the aircraft as well as the tendency of the staffs in throwing suitcase of passengers out the windows, inflating passengers like an airbag and the prone to crash Villains * Elderly Gremlin (高齢者グレムリン Kōrei-sha guremurin) Voiced By: Stephanie Sheh Elderly Gremlin is an old "I didn't do that"'' And right after she eats something. * '''Mel Meh' (メル・メー Meru mē) Voiced By: Steven Wright Mel Meh is a meh emoji and the father of Gene. He can make different expressions, similar to his son. * Mary Meh (メアリー・メー Mearī mē) Voiced By: Jennifer Coolidge Mary Meh is a meh emoji and the mother of Gene * Jin Kazama (風間 ジン Kazama Jin) Voiced by: Billy Eichner Kazama is the president of the Dream Future Japanese branch. * Azusa Sakamoto (坂本 あずさ Sakamoto Azusa) Voiced by: Gwen Stefani : Sakamoto works under Kazama as time manager. She remains faithful to Kazama even after he was fired. : :* Tomio Hirame (平目 富雄 Hirame Tomio) Voiced by: Teruyuki Tanzawa A no-good man, Hirame worked as a chief in Dream Future. After Kazama was fired, he was assigned as the president. * Karin Yukitani (雪谷 花梨 Yukitani Karin) Voiced by: Anna Kendrick : She is a friend of Hikaru. In one episode, Hikaru and Yūta help her set-up the website for Karin's inn. * Yuzuru Aizawa (相沢 譲 Aizawa Yuzuru) Voiced by: Jack McBrayer : A seemingly poor person looking for a permanent job. He seems to be a bit computer literate. Undercover, he is a member of the internet police. He has developed feelings for Yūta and Hikaru's teacher Eriko. * Eriko Murata (村田 エリ子 Murata Eriko) Voiced by: Kimiko Glenn : The young-at-heart homeroom teacher of Yūta's homeroom class. In privacy, she takes on the role of a net idol named EriEri. * Ecolon (エコロン Ekoron) Voiced by: Ariana Greenblatt : An ecology focused net ghost. She is the net ghost of Hikaru's favorite website. Without her, Hikaru cannot net dive (in the same way as with Yūta and Pi Po Pa) unless with someone else who can net dive (You Can See Her In The Movies). * Sayaka Erenkova (サヤカ・エレンコワ Sayaka Erenkowa) Voiced by: Peyton List : A Russian transfer student. She can speak Russian and some Japanese. By the end of the series she can say more Japanese than she did at the beginning. She is also Web Venus,achieved through a web diving machine. * Seiko Erenkova (セイコ・エレンコワ Seiko Erenkowa) Voiced by: Amy Poehler : Sayaka's mother who looks like Web Venus. She was a former assistant at Dream Future and a friend of Juzo in research. * The Dream Future Big Four *: A special division in Dream Future made purely of data. ** Ash (アッシュ Asshu) Voiced by: Zyan Malik **: The head of the American branch, Ash specializes in throwing cards. ** Langa (ランガ Ranga) Voiced By: Sierra McClain **: The head of the Asian branch, Langa is able to hypnotize. ** François (フランソワ Furansowa) **: The head of the European branch. ** Mohammad (モハンマド Mohamado) Voiced by: Akira Harada **: The head of the North African branch. * Doctor Forest (ドクターフォレスト Dokutā Foresuto) Voiced by: Hajime Iijima : The founder of Dream Future and grandfather of Mamoru. After a mysterious accident, Doctor Forest went ill and was sent to the hospital and has never woken up since. * Divine Forest (ディバイン・フォレスト Dibain Foresuto) Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura : A person who forcibly became the leader of the Dream Future Big Four. He has the ability to turn web ghosts into web monsters.